A New Leader
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: Lauren and Mike reflect on their contrast of their backgrounds and bond as a team. One-Shot! Please R&R!


**Okay, you can call me weird, but I actually like and ship this couple. I think they are very cute for a crack ship. I have no idea why I like this, but I find their interactions to be cute and funny. Another reason could be because I ship their Shinkenger counterparts too, I ship Chiaki/Kaoru too. It's a very nice crack ship for Samurai, if you ask me. **

**Even if you don't like this couple, no flaming. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Also this is AU, because I don't know how the episode goes. In my country they air Super Samurai about six or seven episodes behind the US airing, so I'm kind of behind on samurai right now. Not to mention I can't find any website to watch them. Even if I did the site wouldn't allow me to watch because my country blocks the website. If anyone knows where I can watch Samurai and Super Samurai episodes please PM me, I live in Singapore if you want to know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Couple: Mike/Lauren and Lauren/Jayden sibling relationship, Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai**

* * *

It was an hour after their training session, their first with Lauren. Mike had been too cocky, he had totally underestimated Lauren. She didn't become the Red Ranger for nothing. Mike on the other hand used more tactics to win, while Lauren trained herself to be able to fight and adapt to any kind of situation. Mike might not have liked Lauren at first because she caused Jayden to leave, whether it was intentional or not. Lauren herself knew that she could never replace Jayden, but she wanted the others to accept her as their leader. She wanted Jayden to fight alongside herself as much as the others wanted. But she knew her little brother all too well; he was never the person to butt his head into other people's business. His job was to act as a decoy for his sister until she mastered the sealing symbol. Now that his sister had returned his job was done and it wasn't his business anymore. The team was too attached to him, the only way for the team to accept Lauren was for him to leave. He knew that this day would eventually come, that's why he never dared to bond with the team initially.

* * *

Lauren sat in her room looking at an old picture of her and Jayden when they were still kids. Lauren had been all alone during her time in hiding. She never had anyone to play with, she just trained every day. Practising her swordplay and symbol power. She had to master the sealing symbol, it was the only way to defeat Master Xandred. When she first met the team, she finally felt at home. She had teammates who cared for her, and a little brother who would always have her back.

She never had a proper childhood unlike Mike, who went to school and grew up like a normal teenager. She was the complete opposite of Mike, when Mike wanted to spar with her she was interested. Mentor had told her about the rest the team and Mike's past intrigued her the most. He grew up in an environment that was the total opposite of hers. Mike had friends to play with while she didn't. She was homeschooled by a relative; Mike went to school and experienced a life of a high school student. Mike lived a carefree lifestyle, enjoying life. While Lauren lived a strict lifestyle, she trained daily. She never had the time for fun or play. When he and the others learned of Lauren's childhood, he pitied her. He told himself that the team should have an outing to the amusement park after they had defeated Master Xandrad, with Jayden too. That is if he was coming back.

* * *

Mike sat on the porch staring at the sunset, he liked this time of the day. The colours perfectly harmonized to create a beautiful orange sky. He heard footsteps behind him; he had expected it to be either Mia or Emily. But to his surprise he found Lauren.

"Do you mind if I join you?" she asked?

"Not at all." Replied Mike, slightly shocked at her appearance.

Silence overtook the pair; the only sound heard was the chirping of the birds.

"I heard about your past, you must have been lonely, training all by yourself." Said Mike, breaking the silence and tension between them.

Lauren smiled slightly. "It was okay, but I did feel kind of lonely. I always wished that Jayden would be with me. That way I wouldn't be so lonely. But I knew that wish would be impossible to grant."

"I find it interesting that each member of our team has very different backgrounds, but yet we make a good team." Said Mike.

"You're right, but it's because we're different. Each of us is unique, and that makes us strong." Said Lauren.

"I guess you're right. And I should say sorry." Said Mike, looking away.

"For what?" asked Lauren.

"For yesterday. It's not that we didn't like you, but Jayden is an important person to us. It was like you forced Jayden to leave, but you didn't." Explained Mike.

"Jayden is important to me too. I know that I can never replace Jayden, but I will do my best to lead the team. It's what Jayden would want me to do, and he would want you guys to defeat Master Xandrad." Said Lauren, placing a hand on Mike's shoulder.

Mike smiled. "Thanks, you're really a leader."

"It's my job to help my teammates." Said Lauren.

Just then Emily popped her head into the porch. "Guys, dinner's ready."

"Coming Em." Said Mike.

The pair stood up and headed back inside for dinner. Mentor smiled from the other side of the porch. He knew that Jayden leaving would cause a rift in the team, but he was relieved that the team would be back to normal soon.

* * *

**Okay, this isn't exactly romance, but more of friendship. Like I said, this is a crack ship. And most crack ships can be taken as both friendship and romance. I've previously written a similar fic for their Shinkenger counterparts, it's entitled Shinkenger Reunion. You can go check it out, I hope you enjoyed this fic. Please review and sorry for any misspelled words! **


End file.
